A transducer is used to convert electrical energy to sound energy and vice versa. The properties of single crystal piezoelectric materials provide promise for excellent performance when used in transducers. However, small devices operating at low frequency with high output power require large displacements of the radiating surfaces, and compact low frequency transducers typically employ novel mechanical systems to generate additional displacement. In addition, some applications demand compromise between the compliance required to generate large displacements and the stiffness required to withstand hydrostatic pressure.
Heretofore low frequency transducers often exhibit very low coupling coefficients and present highly reactive loads to a system power amplifier as a result of the aforementioned mechanical systems. A reactive load requires the power amplifier to be larger and draw more power than desired. Therefore, an improved transducer exhibiting a relatively high coupling coefficient, broadband response, and can be supported to to withstand hydrostatic pressure in a compact form would be desirable.